First Kiss
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: Jou desperately wants to get his first kiss...but who will give it to him? SetoJou, rated for swearing. warning for my, as usual, CRAPPY humor.


-waves- Hi! I'm back again! Another measly little oneshot, full of SetoJou fluff, to prepare you for my upcoming stories!

Oh, I have some good news! Well, if you are a fan of my writing, then it's good news…if not, you'll just go 'meh' and ignore this.

I have started on my Ancient Egypt fic:D But, um, it won't be up until I have finished at least three chapters, in case of writer's block or lack of time…but before that I'm going to write one or two more oneshots. One I will definitely write is the Mokuba dating fic…because I have promised someone (-cough-Angel Kurisutin-cough-) to write it! And, yeah, because it's cute.

But, anyway! This fic! It's the winner of the vote at my other oneshot, 'A Welcome Arrow Through the Heart.' It was a tight race, but in the end, this fic won. So yeah…enjoy, people!

Plot: Katsuya Jounouchi wants to get his first kiss…who will give it to him? SetoJou

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. If I did, there would be LOTS more of SetoJou scenes and yaoi, and much less card games.

Pairings: SetoJou, some slight YamiYugi, and BakuraRyou.

Warnings: Some swearing, lots of kissing and very, very bad humor.

Okay then…the fic starts now!

**School**

**Cafeteria**

**Normal POV**

Jou sighed deeply, and let his forehead fall against the table with a soundly 'thunk'. Then he lifted his head up again, grumbling sourly. With another thunk, he let his head fall down against the hard surface again. This procedure was continued for a long period of time, until someone grabbed his hair.

"Oh, would you stop that?" Anzu snapped, glaring annoyed at the blonde next to her. "You're giving both you _and_ me a headache by the way you're acting…"

"'S'rry…" Jou muttered, rubbing his (now beet red) forehead.

"Is something the matter, Jou?" Yugi asked worriedly, blinking his huge eyes towards the blonde opposite him, swatting away the traveling hands of his boyfriend at the same time. Making said boyfriend pout, and whine slightly.

And, seeing that it was Yami whining, it was a rather fun thing to see. Or, well, hear. At least Bakura would have thought so, if he had been present, and not in Ryou's Millennium Ring, still snoring away like the lazy bum he was.

"Um…" A dark blush suddenly started to spread across Jou's nose, and he quickly looked down at the table surface.

At once, everyone by the table was at full attention. It wasn't everyday you saw Jou blush, and when you did…it was time to poke into the matter. (or, as Anzu called it, merely making sure that their friend was alright. Which obviously was a very nice and friendly thing to do. And, you got gossip. Which was even better than friendship, be shocked.)

"What, Jou?" Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou and Yami were at the edge of their seats, eyes open with curiosity, wanting, no _needing_ to find out what was troubling their friend.

"I…I wanna get kissed!" Jou blurted out, blush intensifying by seven shades.

The reaction from his friends was immediate.

Honda fell off his chair, a blank look on his face. And he stayed on the floor. Period. Somehow, he felt that was safer.

Ryou's eyes widened comically, and a light blush spread across his cheeks. Yugi's reaction was similar, though no blush was on his face. Instead, there was a smile (smirk-cough) settling in on his face.

Yami didn't really know how to react. Even though he had been a pharaoh for several years, locked into a puzzle and had saved the world four times, nothing really could have prepared him for that outburst. So, he settled for a blank stare in Jou's general direction.

Anzu merely laughed her head off.

"H-Hey!" Jou glared at Anzu. "'s not funny!"

"S-Sorry!" Anzu giggled desperately, barely getting any air down her lungs. "Aha-ha…" After calming down only so slightly, now only grinning widely, Anzu spoke again. "So…what brought on this sudden need to get kissed?"

The blond quickly looked away, and mumbled so low that the four friends around the table (or, well, three friends around the table, one currently on the floor) could barely hear him.

"I…I've never…been kissed…"

"WHAT?!" Yugi, Anzu and Yami cried at the same time. Ryou tried not to blush, but did anyway, the cute little innocent thing he was. And Honda…well, he remained on the floor. For safety reasons.

"You've never been kissed?!" Anzu shrieked loudly.

The whole cafeteria went silent. About two hundred heads turned their way, odd looks on their faces.

Anzu blushed, and giggled nervously, waving slightly at the people around her. "Ehe-Ehe…never mind me!"

Rolling their eyes, most people turned back to their meals, some muttering something about idiotic girls with too loud voices being far too troublesome. (1)

Jou glared even harder at Anzu, and buried his head in his arms. "Gee, thanks Anzu. Think ya can scream a little bit louder next time?"

"Heh…" The brunette smiled slightly, and curled her eyes upwards. "Sorry, Jou! I didn't mean to scream like that, but…" The blue eyes opened, and she leaned closer to Jou. A curious look had settled in her eyes. "…have you really never kissed _anyone?" _

Heat gathered in Jou's cheeks, and he kept his head buried in his arms. "N…No…I just never got around to…"

"But your sixteen!" Yugi blurted out, and pointed to Ryou. "I mean, _Ryou_ has already got his first kiss!" This made said boy blush terribly, and slowly sink under the table to join Honda on the floor, mumbling something about that it wasn't a big deal.

A pair of amber eyes lifted over his arms, and gave Yugi a weak glare. "I know that! I know I am the only one in our group that hasn't even got ONE kiss yet! Can't we just drop it?"

"You brought it up!" Anzu defended, holding up her hands. "But sure, we can leave it!"

"Thanks." Jou muttered, and slowly lifted his head up again.

The gang started eating their meals in silence, only occasionally broken by Honda asking for chips down at the floor. But, alas, such a nice and comfortable silence, could not last forever…

"So…when are you planning to get that kiss?" Anzu asked innocently.

At once, the blush burst out on Jou's cheeks again . Amber eyes widened with shock, and he turned to look at Anzu, mouth open with disbelief.

"W-What?! I…h-h-how the hell would _I_ know?" Jou was waving his arms around in a comical fashion, still blushing beet-red. "I-I've never been kissed, how should I know when it's a good time to kiss someone? Besides, I don't even _have _anyone to kiss, even if I knew how!"

"Oh, don't be such a drama-queen." Anzu rolled her eyes. "I mean, you should just kiss someone, and get over it! Come on, there are plenty desperate people around here who would kiss you!"

"D-Desperate people?!" Jou stuttered, and glared at his grinning friend.

"Well…to kiss you, I think you'd have to be desperate…" Honda mumbled from the floor. The next second, there was a loud whimper coming from there, caused by the spoon Jou had just thrown at Honda's head.

Apparently, the floor wasn't such a safe place, after all. Next time, Honda decided, he would take cover under a table.

With an annoyed sigh, Jou got up from his seat. "Y'know what? I'm gonna go…study or somethin'. I really don't wanna talk about this anymore. See you guys next class." Ignoring the protests of his friends, Jou left the cafeteria, his bookbag thrown over his shoulder.

------

"Stupid, good-for-nothing friends…" Jou muttered, kicking at a random paper ball on the floor on his way to the, now probably empty, homeroom classroom. "Being mean-ish and never stopping to mention the lack of my first kiss…ness."

Never even stopping his grumbled complaints, Jou opened the door to the classroom, and entered it without even glancing inside. His hand still on the doorknob, he was just about to close it, when…

"Hello, mutt." Jou jumped about three feet into the air, and snapped his head up.

Sitting by one of the many desks, laptop humming, was Seto Kaiba. The Seto Kaiba. Even in his school uniform, that everyone wore, he looked superior, rich and oh-so high-class-ish. Blue eyes pierced into amber ones, and a smirk played on the thin lips.

Jou threw the brunet a heated glare. "D-Don't call me a mutt, bastard!" Even though he tried, Jou couldn't get as much hate and anger into that insult as usual.

About two weeks ago, Jou had figured out that he was, at least, bisexual. And that he was gradually falling for Seto Kaiba. That's right, _Seto-fucking-Kaiba. _It had been a shock to Jou, but not too hard to get over. Seto was a bastard but a uncommonly hot one, and that was all there was to it.

At least, that was what it started out as.

After one week of realizing that Seto was hot, Jou started to notice other things about him. Like, how nice he could be to his brother, how smart he was and how good he smelled. Things that made Jou want to hug him, hold him and fall asleep next to him.

Also, it was Kaiba's fault that he wanted a kiss anyway. More specifically, he wanted a kiss from Seto Kaiba. Every night, Jou would dream of kissing Seto, and every time he woke up, he got deeply disappointed that it was all just a dream.

Of course, even now, it was all still just a crush. The CEO was too much of a bastard to him, to even be considered anything more. But…Jou would have loved to be something more to Kaiba…

"…you want?" Jou blinked quickly.

"Wh-What?"

Seto rose one eyebrow, and sighed, annoyance clear in his voice. "I said; what do you want? You have been staring at me for the past minute, with a dumb look on your face." A sudden smirk crawled up on his face. "Although…there is truly not much of a difference from your normal look…"

"Shut up!" Jou cried, and blushed faintly. "I was jus' thinkin' about…err, stuff…"

"Oh? That's a new one, the dog was thinking…"

"Would you stop being a bastard?!" Angrily, Jou stepped closer to the CEO, ready to smack his head in with his bookbag. "I…" Jou paused.

Suddenly, Jou's brain got one of the silliest ideas ever. He…could ask Seto to kiss him. Then, he'd both learn how to kiss, _and_ get a kiss from his secret crush! It was fool-proof!"

…well, except if the CEO said no, and rejected him and then teased him about it for all eternity, even after they both died at age of 84.

How he would manage to continue insulting Jou even after death, Jou didn't know. But he was sure that Seto would find a way, just to annoy him.

…but that scenario hadn't really passed Jou's mind yet. Thus, he went for it.

"I…I wanted to ask you if you'd…" The blush on Jou's cheeks got deeper when he continued the sentence, with such a low voice that it was barely heard. "…i-if you'd kiss me…"

The silence after his question was complete. Minus the humming of the still open laptop.

Seto's face was unreadable. He was looking at the blonde, no expression at all on his face, and not giving any sign that he had heard. Jou was starting to get nervous. Would the CEO hit him for his question?

"Kaiba…" Jou started, desperately trying to figure out an excuse.

"Why?" The brunet suddenly asked, crossing his arms. A cold look had settled in his face. "Explain to me, mutt, why you'd ask me to kiss you?"

"Um…" In that moment, Jou just _knew_ that he was blushing to a million shades of red. "I-I guess…'cause…I-I think you know how to…a-and there's no one else to ask! All of my friends are either dating someone, or straight…"

"And just what makes you think I'm not straight or seeing anyone?" Seto rose one slim eyebrow. "Your logic isn't very bright, you know."

Jou's amber eyes widened. Actually, he had never thought of that before. Now that he did, he finally realized how foolish he had been. Of course Seto Kaiba would be straight! No way he'd swing that way, OR even less be interested in someone like him. With all that money he had, and the good looks, Seto could get ANYONE…

After those thoughts, Jou's shoulder's slumped, and he bent his head down to avoid the other's gaze. Tears were starting to sting in his eyes, almost as bad as his wounded pride.

"Um…" Jou couldn't find anything to say, so he remained silent.

The soft sound of a chair being pulled out interrupted the silence, and then steps were heard not too far away. A gentle hand rested under his chin, and slowly lifted it up.

At seeing the blue eyes of Seto so close, Jou's heart started to beat super fast, and the blush on his cheeks intensified.

"Why do you want a kiss so badly, anyway?" The brunet muttered, blue eyes searching for an answer in deep, amber orbs.

"I…" Jou tried to look away, but found it terribly hard, seeing how Seto's eyes were staring so intensely into his. Swallowing the rest of his wounded pride, Jou spoke up in a low whisper. "…I want to learn how to…so…I can kiss a certain person…a-and do it right."

Silence spread over the classroom. It was soul shattering, and had Jou fidgeting slightly, swallowing deeply a couple of times. His nervousness just wouldn't ease, especially not under the brunet's unemotional, blue eyes. For a second, Jou thought he saw a look of jealousy pass through the blue orbs, but quickly banished the thought as wishful thinking.

Then, Seto snorted, and shook his head. He clicked with his tongue for a few moments, still staring into Jou's eyes.

"Silly puppy. You don't even know how to perform such a simple act as kissing? Not only a third-rate duelist, but also a virgin at kissing…" The smirk on Seto's lips was so smug that it actually hurt Jou's eyes to look at him.

Blood rushed to Jou's cheeks, and he quickly pulled away from the other's hands. His whole body shook in embarrassment, and anger.

"Shut up!" Jou yelled, glaring daggers at the smirking teen. "I…It's…just leave me alone, you bastard!" He turned around and stomped towards the door. It had been a stupid idea to ask something like that of the brunet, he should have known from the start that Seto would just make fun of him…

A warm hand closed around his wrist, effectively stopping Jou in mid-step. He found himself being hauled around, to come face to face with Seto again. The blue eyes now held a new look, one that both worried and excited Jou.

He looked…interested. Only mildly so, but still.

"Well then, pup…if you insist, I'll teach you how to kiss properly." He paused for a second. "Only so that unlucky person you intend to kiss won't get covered in dog-slobber, of course."

Seto Kaiba. The only person who could turn agreeing to kiss someone into a dog-insult.

Jou mumbled something about 'idiotic CEOs who really don't know when to shut up and being far too smug for their own good' under his breath, before Seto pulled him towards one of the desks. There, he pushed Jou up against it, and wrapped one arm around Jou's waist, and rested his right hand on Jou's cheek.

"For support." He said, smirking the one and only Kaiba-smirk. When Jou only stared blankly at him, Seto rolled his eyes, and leaned down to his ear. "In case you find yourself unable to stand up straight…you can lean against the desk, pup."

"Oh…" Jou's amber eyes widened when he finally understood the innuendo Seto was giving. "Oh!" The blush on Jou's cheek intensified tenfold. "L-Like you're that good, Kaiba…"

"Hn…" Seto tilted Jou's head to the right, eyes zoning in on his lips. "Just wait and see, pup…" With that, the brunet leaned down and captured Jou's soft lips in a gentle, but firm, kiss.

Jou yelped slightly, eyes widening comically for a second, before limply falling shut. His hands hesitantly moved upwards to wrap around Seto's neck, and he shyly moved his lips against the other's. It felt…odd. Warm, and very…intimate, in lack of a better word.

Seto pulled back slightly, letting his lips brush against Jou's. When amber eyes opened, blue eyes drilled into them intensely.

"Relax, Jounouchi. Your lips are too tense." With that, he pressed back into the kiss again, lips warm, and so very gentle. Still, Jou could feel that, if he wanted to, the brunet could put so much more strength into the kiss…like he was holding back on him.

Jou tried moving his lips like Seto did, in a warm, strong embrace of petals. It didn't work as he wanted; his lips felt so clumsy and out of place…

A gasp escaped Jou when Seto suddenly pulled in Jou's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently on it. The action caused microscopic tremors to course through Jou's whole body. Suddenly, he was very happy for the firm desk behind him to lean against; his legs felt like jelly in a microwave.

When Seto released his lip, Jou felt that he was far more relaxed than when they started . Maybe because the fear of rejection had been strong then, or maybe simply because he was nervous over his first kiss…well, anyway, it worked much better now.

Jou found himself respond eagerly into the kiss, suddenly not feeling out of place or clumsy at all. He found a rhythm in the sweet embrace of lips, and played along with it. Naturally, Seto lead the dance with ease, but Jou couldn't care less. For a moment, Jou found himself wondering where the hell the CEO ever had learned to kiss like that…

A wet, and surprisingly warm, thing suddenly probed at Jou's lips, trying to sneak past them. When they failed, they started stroking the pressed together lips in a obvious demand.

That action had Jou's eyes fly open, and he quickly pulled out of the kiss. Panting slightly, he leaned back against the desk, willing his legs to stop shaking. His eyebrows had disappeared beneath his hair.

"W-What the hell was that?!" He shrieked, and then cursed himself for sounding so girly. Men did not shriek!

…but, Jou guessed, not many men had been kissed by Seto Kaiba. Kissing Kaiba was definitely shriek-worthy, Jou quickly told himself. Shrieking after being kissed by Seto Kaiba was highly acceptable, no matter if you were a man or not, Jou decided.

Seto rose one eyebrow. "You don't know? Honestly, Jounouchi, either you are very dumb, or you are far too innocent."

Jou blinked, and then quickly thought over the earlier happenings. Something wet…and warm…from Seto's mouth…

Even if Jou was close to fail in math, he could make _that_ equation easily.

"Oh!" The blush, the hated blush, was back on his cheeks in a flash.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Just part your lips, moron." That was all the warning Jou got before Seto's hungry lips once again were on his. This time, they were far from gentle.

Jou felt himself turn into a happy puddle of puppy goo when Seto's tongue sneaked past his slightly parted lips to caress his inner caverns. It just felt so….out of this world. If someone had told Jou yesterday that Seto Kaiba was going to shove his tongue down his throat, Jou would have laughed and told them to lay of the drugs. Now…he would simply ask them when the knew they were psychic.

Curiously, like the puppy he truly was, Jou started to move his tongue with Seto's. A low rumble escaped between Seto's lips, and Jou felt his arms tighten around his waist. Suddenly, he found his tongue being pulled into Seto's mouth. Before he could even wonder how it got there, Seto started sucking on it. That effectively threw Jou's train of thought of the rail.

A loud moan escaped Jou, and he had to grip tighter around Seto's neck to keep himself standing.

The two continued kissing for, Jou had no idea how long. Seto sometimes allowed Jou to lead the kiss, and map out the brunet's mouth, but never for long. Sometimes, the brunet would pull back to tell Jou he was doing something wrong, and how to fix that, before plunging back to ravish his lips.

Far too soon for Jou's liking, Seto pulled out of the kiss for the last time and released his waist to take a step backwards. He didn't look affected at all; his face was just as pale as usual, and his breathing was leveled. The only thing that had changed was his lips, that now looked slightly more red than they used to.

Jou himself, however, was a completely different story. He could feel his face burn, and knew that his face was deeply red from a blush that seemed to be permanent on his cheeks. Even his lips burned, and felt slightly swollen. Jou was certain that they would bruise. His hair was more messy than usual, and his whole body was still lightly shivering. Damn that Kaiba and his mind-blowing kisses…

"Well then, pup." Seto said, voice even and as cold as usual. "Now you should be able to kiss someone without choking them with your own tongue."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so…" Jou blushed deeper, and pulled at the hem of his white shirt. "Um…thanks, Kaiba…i-it was nice of you to…y'know, teach me."

"Hn. Whatever." Seto muttered, turning away to close his computer and put it in his briefcase. Then he walked towards the still slightly open door. But, with his hand just resting on the door handle, he seemed to hesitate. Blue eyes threw a glance over his shoulder. "…may I ask you something, mutt?"

Jou glared slightly at the mutt comment. "If you don't call me a mutt, then yeah, you may."

The brunet turned back towards the door. For a second, he just stood there, his whole body stiff. Jou was just about to ask him if something was wrong, when the brunet spoke out gruffly.

"Who is it you're planning to kiss?" For a moment, Jou could have sworn that Seto sounded jealous.

"…huuh?" Jou blinked with surprise, and stared at the brunet's back. "Who…"

Seto threw a glance over his shoulder once more. The crystal eyes looked very, very cold. "Is it that monkey-friend of yours…Honda, isn't that his name? Or perhaps Mai, that second rate duelist? Or…" The brunet's voice suddenly filled with venom, and the blue eyes froze further. "_Otogi._"

"I…that's…that's personal!" Jou felt his face get even hotter, and he looked away from the brunet's deadly glare. "…w-why do you want to know anyway?" He muttered quietly, wringing his hands.

A pause. "…no reason. I just found myself being mildly curious over who it might be."

"O-Oh…" Jou said softly, then slowly looking up at the brunet. He was still standing with his back towards him. "…Kaiba…"

"I'm leaving. Just go kiss whoever it is you wanted to kiss. I'll see who it is later anyway." With that, Seto reached out for the door handle again.

Jou felt his heart beat a thousand times per minute, and he bit his lip. For the second time that day, he was going to do something completely stupid.

Gathering up the last of his courage, Jou straightened up and quickly walked up to Seto. "Kaiba! W-Wait a second!"

Seto turned around, one eyebrow risen curiously. "What is it now, mutt?"

Swallowing deeply, Jou rested his hands on Seto's shoulders. He felt the other flinch, and swallowed nervously again. Then, he rose himself up on his tip-toes.

Amber eyes stared into blue, surprised ones. A certain understanding settled in Seto's eyes, but he did nothing. He merely kept his gaze steady into Jou's eyes, as cool and relaxed as ever.

Breaths mingled; Jou's short and fast, and Seto's calm and labored.

Jou closed his eyes, and leaned in to brush his lips against Seto's in a soft, and very shy kiss.

It didn't last long, and it wasn't much…but it got the message across. _I like you. _

Cheeks deeply red, Jou pulled back, and released the other's shoulders to stand normally again. It felt like his kidneys were using his intestines as jump-rope. No butterflies here, no, no.

"Um…" Jou licked his lips nervously when Seto's gaze onto him didn't waver, and he was completely silent. "Well…I…guess, I'm just gonna…err…g-go to class or something. Um…s-see you around, Kaiba!" With that, Jou made a dash for the door behind Seto.

A warm hand grabbed his wrist, and Jou felt a strange sense of deja-vu when he was hauled around to look straight into Seto's blue eyes.

On Seto's lips was the smuggest smirk Jou had ever seen in his entire life. And probably the smuggest smirk he'd _ever _see. Yes. That is indeed how smug the smirk was. And after such a smug smirk, there must come a smug comment.

"You like me." It was a statement, not a question.

"No!" Jou shrieked, mentally bashing his head in for once more making that oh-so-girly sound. "I…I don't like you!"

Smirk. "Uh-hu."

"I really don't!" Jou shrie-, ahem, said in a very manly way. Totally nor shrieking.

"Right…"

Pause.

"…so, maybe I do like you. Just a little bit."

Smirk. "I knew that, pup."

"…oh, shut up, Kaiba."

"Hn…" Suddenly, Seto grabbed Jou's other wrist, and threw him up against the wall next to the door, successfully drawing out a surprised yelp from the blonde's throat. There, he released the wrists, to put his hands on either side of Jou's head. The smirk on his lips was still there, but now a playful glint sparkled in his eyes.

"So, Katsuya…I do believe I have something more to teach you…" Seto purred seductively, leaning his head downwards, stopping mere inches from Jou's face.

Jou gulped, face heating up slightly. He _really_ didn't like the way Seto's voice sounded in that moment…or, well, his common sense didn't like it. The rest of him, however, _loved_ it.

"W-What would that be, Ka-, um, Seto?" He whispered, desperately trying to shrink back against the wall.

Warm breath gently brushed his lips and cheeks as Seto chuckled.

"Ever heard of 'making out', Katsuya?"

------

"Guys…" Yugi said worriedly, as the five friends headed for class. "Do you think Jou's alright? He's been gone for a while now…don't you think we should go look for him?"

"Oh, Yugi, don't be such a mother-hen!" Yami said, quickly wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's thin waist. "I'm sure that Jou is totally fine."

"Yeah, Yug', he's a big boy now." Honda said, rubbing the lump on his forehead from the spoon that Jou had thrown at him earlier.

…not that you could actually _see_ the bump. Because, you know, there was that rhino-horn on his head, covering it rather nicely. Anyway.

Anzu was just about to add something about friendship to the statement, when a low, strangled moan was heard from a door behind her. It sounded like someone was dying in there, or like on of Bakura's shadow monsters.

"Eh?" The five turned to the door, rising their eyebrows. For a moment, there was complete silence in the hallway, but then the moan came back, a little loader, and followed by a stuttered sentence.

"_A-Ah! Kaiba! D-Don't do tha', you-" _

A crash was heard from inside the classroom, followed by yet another moan.

Yugi's eyes widened until they were almost twice their normal size. (don't ask me how that was possible, this is fanfiction!)

"W-Wasn't that…"

"Jou!" Ryou finished, staring at the door the sound had come from.

Honda growled, and gripped the door handle. "If that bastard Kaiba is hurting to Jou, I'm gonna beat him up and stuff him in his briefcase!" He threw the door open, yelling even before it opened.

"Kaiba! I'm gonna kill you, d-" Honda suddenly stopped in midsentence, to choke on his own saliva. His eyes widened in a comical way at what he saw.

The next thing the others knew, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he promptly fell backwards in a drop dead faint.

The remaining four friends glanced at each other, and then slowly stuck their heads in through the door.

Their jaws promptly fell to the floor.

Lying on top of a desk was Jou, shirtless and blushing deeply, at seeing his friends at the door opening, staring at him. Standing between his legs, leaning over him, was Seto Kaiba, mouth seemingly glued onto Jou's collarbone. He merely threw a glance over his shoulder, before turning his full attention back to Jou's body, that clearly was more interesting than a bunch of staring fools in the doorway.

Not until he noticed that the others wouldn't go away, did Seto react more. (obviously, he understood that molesting Jou if they were there would not be very proper...or something like that.) So, he decided to get rid of the five idiots in the only way he knew.

Being himself.

"Do you mind?" Seto growled. If it hadn't screwed up the laws of physics, Seto's glare could have turned them all to ice.

The reaction was immediate.

"…" Ryou hid his now red face under his hair before he quickly disappeared from the door.

"…um…s-sorry!" Yugi squeaked, before also disappearing from the doorway.

"Way to go, Priest!" Bakura, who had materialized from Ryou's Millennium Ring in the second he understood there were perverted things going on, shouted, and grinned feraly. "Hey, you don't mind if I watch-" A pale hand shot out and grabbed the former Tomb Robber's ear, dragging him out of sight with a low 'ow, ow OW, not my ear, hikari!'

"…I'll just go save the world or something." Yami sighed, grabbed Honda from the floor and left.

Anzu pinched the bridge of her nose, trying, and failing miserably, to stop the major nosebleed that was coming on. A nervous grin was on her face, and she looked rather dizzy. (probably from the blood that already had escaped her nose.) Her blue eyes sparkled in joy.

"Yeah, uh…I'm gonna leave too, and, err, help Yami save the world. Yeah, uh…damnit, Jou, take some pictures for me, okay?!" With that Anzu, a newly reformed yaoi fangirl, left the scene, closing the door behind her.

…and that was how the Yu-Gi-Oh crew saved Christmas!

**The End**

1. Totally stolen from Naruto; Shikamaru's favorite line.

…I'm losing my power to write humor. T-T

-sighs- This oneshot wasn't so good, was it? Rather plotless and just stupid. Ah well. It had to be done! You requested it!

XD Heh,and I turned Anzu into a yaoi fangirl instead of bashing her! She's now one of us...no matter how scary that might be. --

Now…like I said, I will write a couple more oneshots. I've decided to put up a short prologue, or a very long summary, for my Ancient Egypt fic soon as well, but I won't add any chapters until I've finished at least three, as I said earlier.

Anyway…please leave me a review! I need reviews to keep on going with my fics! Please? Oh, don't make me go get Mokuba to do the puppyeyes!

Mokuba: -puppyeyes- Pwease, review?

AW! –glomps-

Anyway. See ya!

-The Blonde Midget


End file.
